


Love is...

by HitsugiNerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Poetry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitsugiNerd/pseuds/HitsugiNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote based on personal experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is...

Love is…  
Painful  
Bitter  
Cold

When you love someone  
Someone who hangs on to his first lover  
Who he promises to end it with.  
It’s painful.

When he holds you in his arms  
Whispers he loves you  
But still hangs on to her  
It’s bitter

When you try to understand him.  
He pushes you away.  
But he’s open with her.  
It’s cold. 

Love is…  
Wonderful  
Sweet  
Warm

When he holds you close as you cry.  
Strokes your head, kissing your forehead  
Telling you it’s okay.  
It’s wonderful.  
When he calls you his love  
Sends you sweet messages  
Tells you how beautiful you are  
It’s Sweet

When he gives you his sweater.  
Pulls the cover on both of you despite being hot.  
When he tells you you’re the one.  
It’s warm

Love is…  
Destructive  
Damaging  
Deadly

When he hangs up on you  
Leaves you in the dark  
Let’s you suffer alone  
It’s destructive.

When one day he tells you he’s in love with you  
Then tells you he doesn’t feel the same way  
That he is still in love with her.  
It’s damaging.

When you sit in fear at night.  
You lost everything for him  
And feel yourself wanting to just end it all…  
It’s deadly.

Loves is when you give everything you have  
To a person who only has half to give


End file.
